Namikaze Gin
Background Gin comes from the Namikaze clan, a clan so selective with it's training that kids are not allowed contact with the outside world until they turn five and have already learned the basics of sealing and scroll making, this leads to some incredibly rigurous Ninjutsu training that usually involves extreme methods of early learning. Gin was introduced into the village at the age of five, where he met the pair of children who would become his best friends. After enrolling into the academy, Gin discovered his affinity for weapons and managed to combine his ninjutsu skills along the scrolls to create his own seal of summoning, this creation led to him being chasticed as a thinkerer as his clan actually discourages messing with seal structure as it can lead to the secrets of the clan being leaked to the world. Personality Gin is incredibly finicky when it comes to wording and what people say, either to him or around him, this is due to his facination with studying seal structure and scroll creation. He's more often than not trying out new things to do with his scrolls, things that most ninja would consider "An amazing waste of resources, i mean it's fucking useless but WOW." Due to Gin's seclusion from the world, he's more often than not clueless about cultural differences and customs, even after being in the village for six years now he's still finding himself learning some really basic stuff, this also lead to him not being able to properly speak to women as if they were to be "Respected" or threated with a little more tact as they should, for him, they are just men with boobs, this translates on him being what could be considered as an "Asshole" towards women. He likes to collect techniques and more often than not he's trying to guess the composition and sign making of each, this often leads him to let his opponents use techniques and finish them, something considered a stupid move in the ninja world. Gin takes things as they come and adapts to every situation quite fast, as long as it doesn't involve women, he remains usually in a cheery demeanor that's more often than not confused by sarcasm. His dream is to be able to freely investigate and brew beberages in peace at his house while traveling the world, to achive this whoever, he must get within certain ranks of ninja on his village, a job that he would rather not have due to the copious amounts of rules that he has to follow. Whenever given an order, Gin will follow it to death as long as it comes from someone who he knows can help him/hinder him from completing his dream. Even besides all that, Gin is a fundamentally good person that, as only his friends know, is quite naive and truly believes in people. Looks Gin Dresses himself after the code of the Namikaze, the idea is simply to allow the more configurations of movement for himself. There is, whoever, something that even himself cannot explain on his back, a seal with characters that he cannot decipher, large and circular that spreads trough his back, almost as if encompasing his spine and lungs. To this day, Gin cannot identify nor interact with any part of it and keeps it as a secret that no one but two of his friends know. It has been there since he had memory and they never spoke to him about it, deniying answers whenever asked about as well. That said, the uniform is heavily inspired on the books he read as a child, the one hero that appeared on them and gave him a window into the ouside he so craved to explore. Combat Style Clan Trait -Seal of the Soul-'' Ninjas of the Namikaze clan are adepts at making scrolls and seals, Scrolls are techniques or seals stored to be released without making signs or be triggered with nothing but a chakra signal. An adept trained adult can use them chained to up to five techniques, a child of the clan is considered learned if he manages to chain a signaled jutsu with a scroll. He's a heavy Ninjutsu User that derives from his creative use of weapons and ninjutsu combinations, more often than not, he's fighting three fights at the same time, and as such, he is always coming up with traps for people to fall in. In a 1 vs 1 fight, he will more often than not be able to beat his opponent due to his simply superior weapon usage, he's virtually deadly at close range and should be approached with nothing short of deadly caution. Against a group, his technique stockpile is usually the deciding factor as it will more likely than not give him the advantage with fight flow control, it's reccomended to not engage him in groups due to it simply being a more destructive approach. His main weaknesses rely on Long range combat and genjutsu, he's simply too interested in the genjutsu's structure to not be caught on it and Long range gives him the issue of having to move his traps as well as to chase his opponents, wich he really doesn't like to. '''Weapon: ('''''Ninja Shredding Claws) Ryo: 0 Techniques Clan Skills Namikaze Style-Shuriken(Rank 20)(C-Rank Ninjutsu): The next hit of a ninja tool produced by Gin marks the target with a designated seal by means of a seal on the tool. Fu (Rank 20) (C-Rank Fuinjutsu): This thecnique channels kinetick energy it recieves from the user to create a shockwave and release it to create different effects. It may negate something in strenght equal to the tier. Tier 1-'The burst is enouth to deflect projectiles and deviate weaponry. Tier 2-' The burst is enough to lift gin two meters in the air or impluse him that same amount in any direction when already in the air.'' ''Tier 3-''' The burst is enough to disipate explosions at point blank or throw a recipient away for four meters.'' Rin (Rank 10) (D-Rank Fuinjutsu): This seal produces a "Silent" chakra current, any chakra is nor dispeled or weakened, it is simply "Silent." and therefore cannot be percieved or channeled. Tier 1-' The seal silences sound, rendering targets silent.'' ''Tier 2-''' The seal silences chakra, rendering targets non-conductive.'' Tier 3-' The seal silences precense, rendering targets undetectable to all but bare vision.'' '''Ka (Rank 20)(C-Rank Fuinjutsu) This seal uses chakra emision to create friction between the object and the atmosphere, changing it's physical properties in the process. '''Tier 1-'''The seal creates more friction, the object heats up considerably in response when in movement. '''T''ier 2-''The seal removes atmosphere, the object cools down considerably in response when stopped.'' Tier 3-' The seal now takes five seconds between changes.'' '''Zan (Rank 10)(D-Rank Fuinjutsu) This seal uses chackra to create an atraction link between two instances of this seal. Tier 1-' The 2 seals atract each other with great strenght.'' ''Tier 2-''' The seals now only repel each other with great strenght.'' '''Tier 3-' The seals can switch between atracting and repeling, it's limited to two times per post.''